


In another life - Priestess Shmi

by ErrantNight



Series: Binary Dawn [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Religion, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrantNight/pseuds/ErrantNight
Summary: A little art for chapter 12, when Anakin is thinking that his mother would have made a wonderful priestess.
Series: Binary Dawn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/894540
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	In another life - Priestess Shmi




End file.
